Percy VS Jason
by bribricks601
Summary: One shot of Jason and Percy finally trying to figure out who's better


Full credit to Rick Riordan. I own nothing

Chpt 1

Jason and Percy stood facing each other 100 yards away.

"Okay," said Percy, "let's finish this."

"Uh…, Percy? The reason I let you pick where to do this was to make it even. There isn't any water for miles."

"And a while ago Grace, I told you that I didn't need water nearby to whoop your ass."

"Alright," Jason sighed, still sounding a little skeptical. Both boys crouched into a fighting stance.

Jason eyed Percy as he gathered the winds and lifted off the ground, and then dropped back down, waiting to see Percy's response. Yet, the son of Poseidon just dug a hole until he picked out some little pebbles.

"Um… what the hell are you doing?" Asked Jason.

"You'll see."

"On three?"

"Sure"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They shouted together

Jason shot forward using the winds, and Percy just stood there waiting. As Jason approached he side stepped and watched as Jason shot by. The son of Jupiter slid, doing a 180, to face his opponent. As soon as he stoped something hit the ground by his feet.

Percy had thrown one of his pebbles, only it wasn't a pebble, it was an old seashell.

"Surprise!" Shouted the black haired boy, as a blast of water like a geyser knocked into Jason.

"Glurfffffgluuubbb… guh, what the fuck?!"

Percy let loose two more pebbles and the water from all three gathered around him in a mini cyclone.

"I told you I didn't need the ocean. Bitch, I am the ocean!" Shouted Percy laughing. "Well, kind of, it's like in me. Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to." Jason said as he rose into the air. He brought his hands forward and shot two arcs of static electricity at his friend.

Percy shot his hands upward and his little hurricane stopped as the water formed a wall in front of him. The electricity was absorbed by the water, and then they both flew back at Jason as Percy lowered his hands. Jason glared at the water rushing at him as he brought his arms together in front of him, like a boxer would block a punch coming at his face. The air obeyed as the water broke in front of him, flowing to either side, then returning to Percy.

"This is boring, let's kick it up a notch." Said Percy

"Fine by me." Said Jason as he brought a lightning strike down unto Percy from where he levitated in the sky. Percy's eyes grew wide as he saw the bolt, however was too slow to dodge the blow. He was knocked backwards about 20 feet before hitting the ground and coming to a stop. He'd lost his concentration on the water, and it soaked into the ground.

Perfect, Thought Jason.

"Oh. So that's how he wants to do this," he grumbled to himself. In the distance Jason touched back down on the ground advancing towards Percy.

Second mistake, thought Percy. If we're counting the whole ocean thing.

Percy rose to his feet. He looked at Jason advancing, then at the scorch mark in his armor, and then glared back at Jason. Making sure to make eye contact with the blonde boy he lifted his foot and slammed it back into ground with all the force he could muster.

The ground shook causing Jason to stumble. A fissure opened in the ground right underneath him, and the blonde fell. Ten seconds later the boy emerged, floating out from the crack with an angry look.

"Stupid son of the Earth Shaker," he mumbled. He shot forward with lightning speed and grabbed Percy under his arms.

"All you need is faith, trust, and a little Zeus-ly DNA," he said as he let go of Percy. Although he may not have been soaring very high, Jason was still moving lightning fast so when Percy hit the ground, he hit it HARD.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" He shouted after he stopped rolling.

Jason laughed from his spot in the air. He started to pay attention when Percy gathered the water back out of the ground. He waved his arm in circles and the water took a spiral shape as it moved toward Jason. Jason stretched, thinking he had this under control, but what he didn't notice was that Percy had leeched the water out of an area of grass behind him, turning the grass yellow.

Percy condescend the hidden water into a wall of ice and launched it at his distracted buddy. The spiral that had been diverting the flying boy's attention fell away. Jason Grace gave Percy a confused look before the wall slammed into him. It took Jason with it as it leaned forwards and smashed him into the ground before melting and soaking him from head to toe.

They went back and forth for another half an hour or so before they both collapsed side by side looking up at the sky. Both of them were covered in bruises and cuts, and breathing heavily.

"Ow," said Percy with a sigh.

"Yeah," breathed Jason.

"You know this was all kind of pointless." Stayed the raven haired boy, reaching out an arm for his friend.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Asked Jason as Percy helped him up.

"Well…," Percy started. "Don't tell anyone this, ok?"

"…yeah, sure ok. My lips are sealed. Besides, I've been getting kind of good with secrets lately."

"Ok. This was all pointless, because I can control your bodily fluids." Percy said flatly, before turning and walking away with a small smirk on his face.

"Wait.., WHAT?" Said Jason, but Percy was already yards away.

Running to catch up, Jason caught Percy's shoulder. The shorter boy winced a little because of the bruise there.

"Care to explain?"

Smiling slightly, but still quite serious, Percy replied, "Annabeth is the only on that knows, …I think. But yeah, hypothetically speaking I could make you choke on your own spit."

"That's… morbid. So, how does Annabeth know?"

"Let's just say we ran into all kinds of problems down in Tartarus."

The pair began to walk back to camp, when Jason thought of a question.

Kicking a rock as they moved Jason began, "So does that mean you could control people's piss?"

Percy smiled, "yeah, actually."

"Wait you know for sure?"

Percy's smile grew wider, into his signature crooked grin. "Yup. I've already tried."


End file.
